1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mailbox constructions in general and in particular to a dual compartment mailbox construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,320; 5,056,711; 4,848,650; 3,891,139, and, 3,706,411, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse compartmented mailbox constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual compartment mailbox construction having an angled floor divider that segregates the compartments into separate mail receiving zones.
As most people are aware, bulk mail items should never be bunched with individual envelope letters that may contain photographs or greeting cards, the practical and/or sentimental value of which may be diminished by being folded, creased, or bent when combined with bulk mail items.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved dual compartment mailbox construction having an angled divider floor that allows the mail to be retrieved from both the top and bottom compartments through either one of a pair of opposed side doors, and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.